Super Smash Brothers Support Conversations
by LiamReyas
Summary: If the Smash Brothers characters could have Fire Emblem inspired support conversations, what would they be like? Hopefully something like this, though a bit more novelized for fanfiction form. newest chapter: Duck Hunt x Game and Watch. Message or review and leave your own suggestion for the next SSB support!
1. M Robin x Palutena

**Author's Note: **This idea was conceived on a Smashboards topic and I just had to roll with it. I'm going to do Fire Emblem Support conversations with smashers! I'll do these whenever I get good ideas for one, but you can also contribute by telling me which supports you would be most interested to see in a review? (Don't forget to include actual review bits and why you'd want to see that support. The why is usually how I get ideas).

As for how these would unlock in a smash bros game… I'm think C rank would unlock when you face the character in a one v. one time match. B would be unlocked through a smash run battle (Or something else for Wii U peoples). A rank would be from team matches of any kind, but you have to unlock C and B first. Finally for an S rank you'd have to take part in a 99 stock battle against them. Yeah because crazy. Just for fun, and so you know what some character are talking about in the Supports.

Finally, this is a personal request, but please keep away from yaoi x yuri pairings. If that is your thing that is fine, but please understand that is not my thing. I will however be perfectly happy to do male and female relationships up to an A rank since I imagine all the smashers being friends.

Without further ado, I present the first support (M)Robin X Palutena

* * *

C Rank

In the cool down room of Smash Brothers HQ, the latest contestants had finally finished their duel. Lady Palutena rested her staff against the wall, relieved she could finally put it down. Across from her, Robin unloaded his small arsenal onto a table. Several tomes and swords clattered together in a heap, and he leaned back in his chair while rolling his shoulders.

"That was a fine match just now. Sir Robin. "She said, offering her opponent in the latest fight a friendly handshake.

Robin shot her a smile as well, grasping her hand in a firm handshake. "Yes it was. You're very strong Lady Palutena. You were a goddess in your home dimension, if I remember correctly?" He asked.

Palutena nooded, before taking the other seta at the table. Robin kindly moved his assortment of tomes and swords to the side so her sightline wasn't blocked. "Yes. In my world I am the Goddess of Light, guardian of the human race."

Robin seemed very interested in this. "So you're like the divine dragon Naga?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much about your world, so I can't really say." Palutena said.

Robin realized his mistake, and attempted to elaborate. "I guess you're actually a goddess, while Naga is the leader of the divine dragons and only revered as a god. At least, it sounds different." He said. He noticed Palutena was frowning, and quickly tried to rectify his mistake. "I don't really have any data for a true comparison."

Palutena eyed the nervous tactician with a sly grin. It seems she'd gained an upper hand thanks to his comment. "Yes well, most of the time people do not appreciate being compared to another." She said, pressing the sore spot rather effectively.

She almost giggled at the way Robin flustered for the right words to try and explain himself further. "That wasn't what I was trying to… forgive me." He said, his head sinking in shame.

Palutena let out a laugh. He was making it too easy to poke fun at him. "It's quite alright. You remind of Pit." She said, before she noticed something. Up until now, even during the battle, she hadn't noticed it. Inside of Robin, perhaps in a part even unknown to himself, there was some sort of dark secret. She leaned forward curiously. "There's something else about you that's strange though…"

Robin stiffened suddenly. "I'm not sure what you mean." He said, though his voice was a dead giveaway.

Palutena folded her hands together in front of her mouth as she continued to speak, perhaps without considering it first. "Your light, it shines warmly and yet inside is a… darkness."

Robin nearly banged his knee as he stood quickly. "No that's… I'm not… I should go." He said, before quickly gathering his things and departing the room. Palutena tried to stop him, but it was in vain.

She flopped back into the chair, wondering what on earth she had done wrong. "I must've scared him off with that talk of darkness." She said to herself, realizing her mistake. "I suppose I'll have to apologize to him later. I'm not very good with those, so I do wonder how I should go about it…" She sat there with her arms crossed, but no ideas alighted themselves upon her.

* * *

B Rank

Back at the Smash Bros HQ, Robin and Palutena were once more left alone in the cool down room. The others had all already left for the day, and Robin was trying to quickly take inventory before dashing out of the door. Palutena had noticed that he had been avoiding her for the past two weeks of matches, and it was honestly starting to get on her nerves. She was the goddess of light, not the annoying person in the store who keeps talking to the store clerk while the store clerk is ringing up your items and you feel really awkward and don't want to use your credit card because you're paranoid the person is like, trying to steal your numbers.

She was nothing like that, so she walked up behind Robin and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned in spite of himself. "Ah, Lady Palutena, I was just finishing my inventory before heading out. You can go ahead without me." He said, staring down at his clipboard.

She sighed, before taking the clipboard from him. "Allow me to assist you Sir Robin. I noticed after the fight you were messaging your shoulder more than usual. Are you alright?"

Robin balked. Apparently he hadn't thought anyone had noticed. "Well, using the Levin sword does tire me out, but it's nothing to worry about." He said. "Besides, I like taking inventory. It always calms me down after a fight."

Palutena still kept the clipboard, though she marveled at the details Robin included. Not only was it a stock of everyone's weapons, but a full inventory of the items and the status of the friends they calle don in combat through the use of assist trophies. She never did understand how they managed to keep Andross under control. "Then why are you avoiding me entirely outside of battles?" She asked.

Robinlooked at her. She gave him a very knowing look, and he sighed. "Avoiding? I'd like to deny it, but you've clearly seen through my intent."

"If it was something I said we should talk it out. Now please, sit." She said, placing his clipboard in front of her as she sat at the table. Currently several item bottles remained on the table, but she brushed them aside lightly with the clipboard.

Robin scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm not sure that's—"

"Sit." She commanded. She had gotten used to not talking like a leader, but Robin's evasiveness was bringing out her general side. Robin seemed to be weighing his options before he decided on the wisest course, and sat down opposite her. She smiled. "Chrom told me about how you lost your memory. Lucina was even more kind and told me how you were meant to be the vessel for a dark dragon known as Grima. They both said you fought well against a terrible fate."

Robin let out a soft chuckle at the mention of his friends. It was obvious now what she was trying to do. "Anything can change. Chrom and the rest of my friends all taught me that."

Paletuna felt a soft smile spread across her face. His tone when speaking of his friends was a pleasant one to hear. Much nicer than he had been talking to her with that strange robotic forced tone when he was trying to escape. "Friends… a marvelous things to have. Might I consider you a friend as well?" She asked. She realized this wasn't a full apology, but she hoped her research into understanding him was enough.

Robin looked surprised. "Us? But you're—"

"No different than any other fighter here." She interrupted. "Isn't that right, Robin?" She said, with that strange glint in her eye he found hard to say no to.

"Sure, Palutena." He said.

Paletuna got up and stretched, before returning his clipboard. This had gone remarkably well. "Maybe next time we should work together? That sounds like it'd be very fun." She said, looking at her new friend with hopeful eyes.

Robin found he couldn't say no. "I have a bad feeling about this…" He muttered to himself, returning to his task of taking inventory.

* * *

A Rank

The teammates returned to the rest room, Palutena laughing happily at their resounding success. Robin, looking more charred than usual, followed behind her wearily. He flopped uselessly into one of the chairs at the table, taking of his cloak and trying to air it out. It was still smoking.

Palutena sat across from Robin happily, humming a little tune to herself. "That was a great fight! I haven't felt this refreshed in ages!" she said happily. It was true.

Robin couldn't help it. He was about to lose his temper big time over what had just occurred. "A great fight? You used me as a shield! Several times!" He said, gesticulating wildly with his nonsmoking hand. Thankfully smash HQ had excellent healing facilities so he'd be good as new soon enough.

"But we won, didn't we?" Palutena said, pouting slightly. She knew she hadn't followed his plan exactly, but they had managed to defeat the other team in the battle, pretty handily too in her own opinion.

Robin sighed and laid his head back on the table. "Now I understand what Pit goes through." He muttered.

"What was that?" Palutena said, indignant. Apparently he hadn't muttered it softly enough.

Robin forced himself up. Even if she was a goddess, this was too much. "Are you seriously off your rocker? Half of your tactics are intelligent and well thought through, while the other half is like dealing with a battle maniac!" He said, recalling several moments that were good and several more that were out of his nightmares.

"It worked, didn't it?" Palutena said, returning to her pout strategy. Robin was convinced it was a strategy to make him feel bad for being angry.

It wasn't working. "I'm a tactician! When I lay out battle plans I stick to them because otherwise the battle goes south quickly! When you threw everything off, it made it difficult to perform well! Then you started just throwing me at them like it was going to help!" He said, trying desperately to illustrate his point.

Palutena crossed her arms, her pout remaining firm. "It did help. We won. I still don't get why you're so mad." She said, looking away.

"AGH! I am never teaming up with you again! Never!" He declared, before storming from the room to get fixed. His smoking cloak remained behind.

"Wait, Robin, come back!" Palutena called, but to no avail. She returned to her seat, pouting for real now. "I didn't mean for... oh dear. It seems I have to apologize again." She said, sighing to herself. It was so hard being honest.

* * *

S Rank

After the ninety-nine stock battle, both Robin and Palutena were collapsed on the battlefield, breathing heavily and doing their best to remain conscious as the medical team examined them. Mario had been shooed away even after trying to sneak over with his doctor coat on, since his pills were not going to help them in this case.

Palutena managed to catch her breath enough to speak. She really hoped Robin wouldn't blow her off. "Now will you… forgive me?" She asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

Robin continued to try and ctach his breath, but was much less successful than the goddess. "Yeah… I guess… I have to… man I'm exhausted." He said, realizing his complaints from before no longer seemed to manner after ninety-nine full lives of beating the ever loving crud out of each other.

Palutena smiled. It was the first smile he had seen out of her in a few eeks, now that he remembered. He felt a stabbing guilt in his gut that annoyed him. "Would you… be willing to talk… after we rest?" She asked.

"Sure." Robin said, hoping that would alleviate some of his guilt. He was glad to find it did. Soon enough both of them were carted off to recovery, and after another two hours, they found themselves once more in the rest room. They glanced at each other, before looking away in embarrassment.

Palutena was the first to break the silence. "I'm glad you were willing to hash things out." She said, shuffling her feet.

Robin scratched his head before looking up, catching her gaze once more. "Well you were so insistent about it I couldn't really say no." he said, smiling slightly.

Palutena returned his smile. "One of the perks of being a goddess, you've got as much time to pester people as you need." She said, her smile becoming slightly mischievous.

Robin laughed for the first time in weeks. "I guess I am glad we could talk again." He said. He then blushed slightly, as the next part he knew wasn't easy to say. "Look I'm… sorry about before. Usually people follow my directions when we work together, so when we were fighting and everything went differently than I thought, well…" He trailed off, shrugging.

Palitena clasped her hands to her chest, her smile returning to a more genuine state. "No, I went against your plan as well." She said, acknowledging her fault for the first time. "I got caught up in the heat of battle and rushed in like a fool. A goddess should know better."

Robin chuckeld. They were finally behaving like true equals. "No kidding. You make people worry." He said.

"People?" She asked, eying him suspiciously. He blushed and turned away.

"Well your partner does…" he started, before sighing. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his ruse up in front of her. "I was worried."

Paletuna felt a warmth she had never felt before spread through her body. For some reason knowing Robin had been worried about her made her even more pleased than when he had apologized about his earlier behavior. Maybe she herself was feeling something similar to him. "Should I take this as a confession of some kind?" She asked, her coy smile springing up once more.

Robin scratched his nose while his blush deepened. Words seemed to fail him once again in her presence. "Only if you want to?" He finally offered.

Paletunaslowly reached over and grasped his hand, a blush spreading across her face as well. "I think I might." She said.

They sat there for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. When Pikachu entered with Little Mac at his heels, they quickly broke apart in embarrassment. Palutena giggled at her own behavior. "Willing to enter the team competition with me again Robin? I think we may do a bit better this time." She said, glancing at Little Mac and Pikachu.

"You know what? I was thinking the same thing." Robin said. Little Mac and Pikachu looked at them in confusion, which only worsened as the two left together.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu suddenly shouted.

"Wait, they're a thing now!" Little Mac cried in surprise. "Geez, you wouldn't expect that. A goddess and her tactician eh…?"


	2. Lucina x Link

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the positive feedback! I wasn't sure how the support conversation idea would pan out, but I'm glad so many of you like it, and even more that you all liked Robin and Palutena's conversations!

As a remainder, I am willing to do A ranks for Married/bro/sis pairings, but will do S ranks for male/female pairings that are not set in stone. That's what I'm sticking to for right now, as there are hundreds of ideas to run through. Technically speaking, I will also have A ranks for pairings such as Samus/Pikachu, but Pikachu/Jigglypuff I could see myself doing an S.

Without further ado, enjoy the second support!

* * *

C Rank

The battlefield had cleared of combatants. Several fights had taken place that day, but Lucina remember one with particular fervor. The crossing of blades was much more prevalent in Smash than in her homeland. Ike, the radiant warrior of legend wielded his mighty blade with ease, while the hero king Marth was elegant and struck with calm precision. Even Robin wielded the levin sword, a powerful magical blade for his attacks.

However the swordsmen on her mind was known as Link. His sword (Which she had learned from Lady Zelda was called the Master Sword) had shone with a strange power. She had heard Falchion sing when the blades clashed. His arsenal of weaponry included bombs, bows and a shield, all of which he used to great effect. "I would like to learn more from him." She said, with a soft sigh.

A strange sound caught her ears. It was the soft sound of an ocarina, playing a beautiful melody she didn't recognize. Following its sound, she climbed a nearby hill before spotting the man named Link. He was standing at the top of the hill, playing his Ocarina as a horse circled around him, neighing happily. "An amazing song." Lucina said, as she reached earshot.

Link stopped playing, looking over at her curiously. He recognized her instantly, his eyebrows moving slightly upwards. For a moment he seemed confused at her presence, before placing his free hand on his sword.

"Oh no, I'm not looking for a fight." Lucina said quickly, though admittedly crossing blades with him once more was something she desired. "Our battle is already over for the day. I simply heard you playing from where I was and came to investigate."

Link nodded before moving his hand away from his sword, petting the horse as it nuzzled up to him.

"I did want to ask, how did you learn to fight? Your sword moves are amazing to behold. That spin attack especially seems difficult to master." She said, recalling an early sword lesson where she had failed a sword spin of her own. Since then she had never attempted the move herself.

Link shook his head. Either he couldn't explain it or wouldn't.

"I suppose that's fair. It is not right to give away one's secrets in battle to an opponent." Lucina said. "Might I stay and listen to you play then?"

Link considered this for a moment, before he shrugged. Lifting the Ocarina to his lips once more, he began to play. Lucina closed her eyes as well, and let the melody fuel her imagination.

* * *

B Rank

"You are even more impressive than I first thought." Lucina said, as she approached Link once more. Today he seemed to be doing some maintenance on his Boomerang and Bow, as the Smash Run had taken a toll on them. Nearby she noticed Samus polishing her armor, and Pit was trying to repair his equipment. Apparently Palutena had gone off somewhere, and she hadn't seen Robin all day. She wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but something seemed to be going on between those two.

Link looked up, acknowledging her presence with a small nod before returning to his work.

"You aren't one for words, are you." Lucina said, a slight smile crossing her face. She recalled a few of her friends. One used a mask to hide his emotions in battle, while another Spoke in an exceedingly rude way. Both of them were the kindest souls she knew of. She imagined this man must be much the same.

She sat there for a while, watching him work. His craftsmen skills were impressive. Not only did he have an arsenal to work with in battle, but he knew how to handle each piece and care for it. He meticulously restring the bow, waxed the boomerang, and hammered out a few knicks in his sword.

"Your craftsmanship is very impressive, sir." Sir said. "But why do you not allow the helping hands to do this work for you? Samus allows them to fix her armor, even Robin has them maintain his swords and tomes."

Link remained silent as he stood, before taking a few practice swings with his sword. A smile spread across his face as he returned it to the sheath, before placing it on the rack. He then experimentally pulled back on his bowstring, testing the taut for firing arrows. Nodding, he placed it next to the sword. He then placed the shield next to the bow (It seemed to have taken the least amount of damage over the day) before picking up the boomerang. A quick examination also had it pass.

Placing it on the rack as well, Link finally turned to Lucina. He pulled out his Ocarina, before his head inclined slightly to the side.

"I'd love to listen to you play again." She said. Link smiled, and she followed him from the room. "Maybe you'd be willing to fight with me in a coming team battle? I'd like a chance to fight alongside you."

Link seemed to think about this as they walked. When they reached the hillside after a short time, he looked back at her. He nodded.

"Thank you." She said, before sitting on the grass. As Link began to play, she heard the galloping footsteps of a horse. She laid down on her back, looking at the sky which blazed red with the setting sun. It was remarkably pretty.

* * *

A Rank

The two warriors were collapsed on the hilltop, catching their breath. The fight had been more arduous than they were expecting. "I was not expecting Sheik and greninja to be so dangerous a team." Lucina said. "Their movements are hard to track."

"Hah." Link breathed out in agreement. They had only lucked out when Link had used an assist trophy to summon Lyn, who slashed both their opponents and dealt them a severe amount of damage. They had then managed to seize the flow of the battle.

Lucina was amazed at the ease of which they worked together. Link, seeing her on the front lines, had taken up a supporting role. Several times he had leapt into the fray to block a blow with his shield, only to roll away and allow her to attack. From the back row he used his archery skills to shoot Sheik and Greninja with several arrows, preventing them from truly ganging up on her. When greninja had decided to leap over Lucina and attack Link instead, he had placed a bomb before jumping away, allowing Greninja to be caught in the blast.

"You are not only a swordmaster, but a skilled fighter with many weapons." Lucina said. "You may be more masterful than even Robin, which is the highest compliment I can imagine."

Link rubbed his nose, likely in embarrassment from Lucina's statement. He sat up, pulling out his ocarina.

Lucina caught her breath as he played. How he was able to recover so quickly she wasn't sure, but the melody he played brought a strange peace to her heart.

When he finished, Lucina sat up. She was surprised to see Link looking at her with a very serious look. She hadn't seen that before. He had always seemed kind, but the look she saw now reminded her of their first time in battle. The eyes of a warrior.

"You want to fight?" Lucina asked. Link nodded. "I see, and I don't suppose you'll tell me why until afterward?"

Link nodded.

"Very well then. Let us meet one the battlefield." Lucina said, before raising. To keep herself in challenge mode, and to plan how she would fight such a warrior, she decided it was bets to leave him for the day. The hilltop disappeared from sight, but she couldn't hear him play the ocarina. The horse galloped past her away across the fields.

* * *

S Rank

The Battlefield was strewn with rubble. Bombs and arrows were littered around, and both Little Mac and Pikachu marveled at the destruction left in the dueling swordsmens' wake.

"Glad we sat this one out, little buddy." Mac said, watching the clean-up crew come in and begin work.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed readily.

Lucina and Link were once more upon the hilltop, breathing much more heavily than the time before. Nearby the horse that often showed up for Link's little recitals was grazing, and their weapons had been taken in for repair by the crew. It seemed this time even Link was too tired to care for his weapons himself, but wanted them tended to quickly.

"So… will you please tell me what that was all about?" Lucina asked. She was beginning to realize that Link wasn't just a relatively silent person, but an entirely silent one. Whether he was mute or simply chose not to speak she was unsure, but she would have to try and make her questions have yes or no answers. She had clearly failed that task already.

Link rubbed his nose once more bashfully. Lucina felt like she somehow understood.

"You were… you were answering my request to learn from you, weren't you." She said.

Link nodded.

"That was very kind of you, thank you." Lucina said. "Might you… once you catch your breath, might you play that song again?"

Link nodded again. Shortly, he brought out his Ocarina, and Lucina closed her eyes as she left the soft melody and sounds of horseshoes galloping across the grass wash over her. They stayed like that for a long time, until Lucina opened her eyes to find Link looking at her with a smile on his face.

"If I… If I can ask another favor." Lucina said, and Link cocked his head slightly. "If I… If I asked you to accompany into town for some shopping, would you come with me?"

Link considered this, before he nodded. Lucina blushed happily. "Thank you. I saw the most wonderful dress that I can't wait to try."

For the first time during their talks, Link felt a strange sense of dread. Being afraid of a simple shopping trip and a dress was completely silly though, wasn't it? He shook his head vigorously, before raising his ocarina once more.


	3. Pokémon Trainer x F Wii Fit Trainer

**Author's Note: **Wow, thanks for the response! I know the Lucina and Link one was even more tame than the Robin/Palutena pair, and not as easy to create the chemistry. In the end I'm pretty happy with it.

As for another question I've gotten a few times now: Is this in continuity?

Short answer is no.

Longer answer is kind of. Like you noticed in the Lucina and Link pair, I referenced a pair that came before it. This won't always occur, especially when Robin gets a new female to pair with later down the road. The easiest thing to keep constant will be certain battle partners and friendships between Smashers. Also if certain pairs pop up and are clearly more popular, I'll probably bring them back. It's all just kind of dependent on what Support I'm writing and what contributes to it the best.

Now without further ado, the third Smash Support: Pokémon Trainer X Wii Fit Trainer! For this pair, C rank is when Wii Fit fights all four Pokémon in one on one, then for B is fighting the four Pokémon in smash run, A is teaming with each of the four, and S is to have the four Pokémon face off in a 99 stock battle. So consider it an extra special support.

* * *

C Rank

"Breath in…" Wii Fit Trainer said softly to the class in front of her. Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja and Lucario all stood with one leg raised. Pikachu was raised off the ground by its tail, Charizard was wobbling from foot to foot, but both Lucario and Greninja remained standing with ease. Next to them, the Pokémon Trainer also stood with one leg raised, trying not to make a fool of himself in front of his Pokémon. "And out…" She continued. As she breathed, she heard the telltale signs of failure. Charizard breathed out a stream of flame that burned Pikachu, who in turn jumped on Charizard and electrocuted him. Greninja leapt up into the air to avoid the fight, while Lucario helped the Pokémon Trainer to his feet after an embarrassing face plant.

"Charizard, Pikachu, return!" He shouted, returning the two Pokémon. Their fighting attempted to continue even as the red beam returned them to their home when not in the ring. Greninja flipping down from the ceiling and shot a small gush of water to extinguish one of the balance boards which had caught fire. "I'm sorry about that miss. I keep telling them to behave and yet they always seem to get in a fight when they get agitated."

"Charizard finds it harder to balance because of its small legs. Add in the amount of weight being left to only one leg, and it's little wonder poor Charizard is feeling frustrated. Pikachu has a tail, and both Lucario and Greninja have exceptional balance. Charizard is the only one struggling with my lessons." She said, smiling.

"Yes I know, I've tried talking to him, but Charizard keeps treating it like a challenge. Like he's supposed to 'beat' the others." Pokémon Trainer said with a sigh.

"You are the only one who will be able to reach him." She said, patting him gently on the shoulder.

"I know I know." Pokémon Trainer said. "Can we continue the lesson later? I'll have to get these two tended to."

"Of course. I was only teaching because you asked." Wii Fit Trainer replied.

"Greninja, Lucario, you're free to go Smash if you want to." Pokémon trainer said. Lucario nodded before going into a meditative stance. Greninja adjusted his tongue scarf (He remembered when he thought it was only a scarf and had touched it. The memory was enough for anyone to shudder) and left.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Wii Fit Trainer asked. She wasn't the most perceptive of individuals, but she felt he wasn't telling her everything.

"I'm fine. I'll see you next time." Pokémon Trainer said, before leaving the gym.

* * *

B Rank

"I'm not entirely sure what I did wrong." Wii Fit trainer said, sighing as she drank her protein shake.

"Well if you don't know, there's not much chance I'll understand it either." The male Wii Fit Trainer incarnation, currently sitting across from her, said.

"Yes I know, but I felt like I needed to talk to someone." She said. "I'm not used to feeling bugged by my student's problems."

"Yes well…" Male Wii Fit Trainer stirred his tea thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're having a hard time talk to him because he was cut from the roster?"

"That's not a certainty is it?" She asked.

"Well it could change, but the betters that like to bet on our smash matches seemed to prefer the Pokémon he brought to the Trainer himself. He may be feeling a little unneeded around here. Even if he's the only one who can control the Pokémon." He said with a shrug.

"Oh, Trainer!" She called, quickly getting up and running over to the Red dressed young man as he began to pass by.

The Male Wii Fit Trainer shrugged his shoulders and chuckled softly. "Good luck Sis."

"Hello again." The Pokémon Trainer said. "Thanks for your help the other day. I heard you fought every single one of my Pokémon in Smash run to test their fitness level."

"It's the only way I thought I could assist." She said. "Charizard is taking it much more seriously now, isn't he?"

"Yes he is. Pikachu has been teaming up with Little Mac a lot lately, and Sheik and Greninja seem to have formed some sort of ninja club. Lucario's finally managed to start training Charizard in some meditative techniques. If he keeps this attitude going forward he'll become a force to be reckoned with." Pokémon Trainer said, smiling.

Wii Fit Trainer wasn't sure how to respond. His smile was much brighter than before. Her thoughts about him could have been wrong, but she wasn't sure that was the case. "Umm… you aren't upset are you?"

"Hmm?" He said, turning to look at her.

"About not being able to fight yourself?" She said.

"My Pokémon always fight for me. This might sound strange, but me being on the field only distracts them more. I'd rather they trust in their training then rely on me for instruction. Their success is my success, after all." He said proudly.

"I see. You are…" The Wii Fit Trainer said, finally realizing her thoughts from before. It had taken more time than she had thought it would. "Might I continue to train with you and your Pokémon?"

"Of course you can. We're friends aren't we?" The Pokémon trainer said.

"Yes… Yes we are." The Wii Fit Trainer said. Friends… that felt nice. "But if we're friends, shouldn't I call you something besides Pokémon Trainer?"

"If we're friends, shouldn't I call you something other than Wii Fit Trainer?" He returned.

They suddenly realized they were facing an entirely different problem going forward.

* * *

A Rank

"Thank you." The Pokémon Trainer breathed out, as he held himself up. He was currently performing a bridge, while Pikachu sat on his stomach. Greninja and Lucario were doing the same, but Charizard was leaning against the wall and raising its tail as high as possible in a personal stretch the Wii Fit Trainer had decided on.

"Hmm?" Wii Fit Trainer momentarily relaxed her own bridge, before rolling into a sitting position. She looked over at Pokémon Trainer with interest "What for?"

"I've heard you took the time to team up with each of my Pokémon in the team battles. I wanted to say thanks for that. It's hard to tell when the training pays off, so a second opinion has really helped." He relaxed as well, but it took him a bit longer to roll into a sitting position since Pikachu seemed reluctant to move at first from his comfy spot.

"Charizard's training is showing the most promise. Greninja seems to have already been very flexible from before you started this training, so there isn't much to gain from it. Lucario is in a similar predicament. Pikachu is so small that Yoga and fitness doesn't affect the power much. So in the end… you've trained them exceptionally well." She said, rattling off her analysis. "In fact you could probably be teaching your own fitness class."

"I think I'll leave that to you." He said with a wry smile. "Pokémon Training suits me best after all."

"Well you are the Pokémon Trainer." She said with a smile of her own.

Pokémon Trainer scratched his nose thoughtfully. "It's uh… It's Red."

"What is?" She said, looking around the room. Nothing was red that she could see.

"My name." Pokémon Trainer said. "You were wondering about it before."

"Your name is… Red?" Wii Fit Trainer said. "That's an interesting one."

"Yeah well, it's not like it's anything special. Since you've helped me out I figure it's the least I could do." Red said.

"I wish I could return the favor." Wii Fit Trainer said. "I'm afraid I've just always been what my Title indicates."

"Hmm… what about Fee then?" Red said. "You take the F from fit and the double I from Wii and you get Fee, at least phonetically."

"Fee?" Wii Fit Trainer said, thoughtfully. "I suppose… that could work. It would be nice to distinguish each other."

"Well you could call your male counterpart like… Train or Wit." Red offered helpfully.

"Maybe, but I think for now I'll take the name Fee. It will let us continue to converse, won't it?" She said, looking at him rather expectantly.

"Yeah, of course." Red said. "So I guess umm…" Red stood up, before offering his hand in a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Fee."

Fee giggled, which was rare, but his formality was rather cute. "Nice to meet you too, Red." She said, Standing up and offering her hand as well. They shook before the hilarity of the situation overtook them both, and they broke out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

S Rank

During the battle, Red and Fee had taken to the spectator seats. Several times the cheers of the Crowd had changed their minds when each of the four Pokémon showed off their best moves. Charizard's rock smash had won him some massive points, but Greninja's water shuriken often won points back in his favor. Lucario's Aura Blasts were always a spectacle to behold, but Pikachu's usage of the smash ball was perhaps the highlight.

As they exited the stadium, the four Pokémon being taken away for some treatment after the exhausting battle, they could hear they crowd talking about the battle with lots of interest.

"If I was there, I would not have allowed them so much movement room." A flaming haired young man said, tapping his sword. "A shame I don't seem to be up for a roster spot again."

"It is not so easy to stop a Pokémon in battle mode." A tall purple creature with piercing eyes said, looking to his companion. "After all, I'm sure you remember our face-off."

"Right." The red haired man remembered, clapping his hands. "That was not an easy fight. Actually, I don't even remember who won that one."

"It was a well fought battle." The purple one replied. "I still seem to have a shot at a roster spot. Wish me luck?"

"Hah, sure. I'm not so jealous that I won't support a friend." The red haired boy said, as they finally disappeared from sight.

"So…" Red began. "What did you think?"

"I don't think they can learn anything more from me." Fee said. "It makes me a bit sad. I'll miss having you around." Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what she had said. "And your Pokémon too, I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Red said. "I'm going to start working on their tag team partners, but that means less time in the dojo."

They looked away from each other, an awkward silence falling between them. "Who are you pairing them with?" Fee asked.

"Oh well. Little Mac and Pikachu have been making a good combo, but as a backup Pikachu will also do some battles with Mario and Link. He's a popular guy after all. Charizard will do some battles with Peach and Zelda, and I've heard Bowser's interested in trying out team battles."

"That sounds dangerous." Fee said. "Will you be alright?"

"Bowser seems to be following the Smash Code. I think I can trust him. I hope." Red said, scratching his nose. "Greninja has been working well with Sheik, but I want to pair him with Donkey Kong and Palutena to see how those work. One is a heavyweight, and the other uses more magic so he'd need to be more offensive than ninja-styled."

"Yes, it is always good to challenge yourself." Fee said while nodding. "And Lucario?"

"He's the hardest one to figure out. He seems to work fine with anyone. So I'm thinking Pit and maybe Ike." Red said. "Two new training partners for each Pokémon."

"I see." Fee said. 'We'll still get chances to talk and spend time together… won't we?" She asked. Her voice wavered slightly.

Red blushed. "Well yeah… I mean of course. I'm not one to leave friends I've made. Well I mean… what I'd like to ask is… argh!" He said, spinning in a circle while his blush intensified.

Fee felt her heart soften, and a blush she didn't know she could have spread across her face. She was about to open her mouth to speak, when the red haired boy and purple one came rushing past them back towards the arena.

"I've heard the Fire Emblem reps are going at it!" The red haired boy shouted excitedly. "This I've got to see!"

"Hah, to size up your competition for your inevitable return?" The purple one asked.

"Of course! Why else!" The red haired man said. "I'm also showing my support!"

The two vanished from sight. Red managed to look Fee in the eyes, and took in a deep breath. "Want to go on a date? I mean, I know seeing another match might be redundant but like… well..."

Fee smiled and held out her hand. "I'd love to Red."

Red smiled, taking her hand in his. "I suppose we should get some snacks. I hear ninety-nine stock battles can take a while."

"I've heard that as well." Fee said with a small giggle. The two headed for the food stands, hand in hand.


	4. Samus x Pikachu

**Author's Note: **This took a while to get to, but trying to come up with a good idea was a bit difficult. I decided to go with a Pokémon friendship with a contestant, simply because there are so many possibilities of that one.

Also how 'bout all that leaking? Ain't that crazy? Personally I could live without them. The game is coming out soon enough just leave it be!

At any rate, please enjoy Samus x Pikachu!

* * *

C Rank

Samus sighed as she removed her helmet. Today's battle had been quite the different one. Not only had her opponent been Pikachu, but her suit had been acting up lately. Perhaps all the electricity was causing a suit malfunction? No, the energy shielding should prevent that. Not to mention the electricity charge the batteries her suit ran on.

"Unless it's caused by overcharge…?" She muttered to herself, as she began to remove the arm piece. She continued to remove the pieces carefully and examined each one in detail, trying to discover if the Suit had sustained some sort of injury. It didn't seem to be the case.

Pikachu shot in the doorway, skidding around in a circle as it cried strangely. Samus sprang into action, barely managing to catch Pikachu. The resulting electric shock was rather unwelcome, but she hung on until Pikachu calmed down. "Pi… pika."

"You're welcome." Samus said with a small smile. "It seems our battle also resulted in overcharge for you. Do you think our energies are mixing poorly?"

"Pika?" Pikachu said, tilted his head curiously.

"I suppose you wouldn't know any better than I." Samus said with a slight grimace. "What should we do about this…?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu said with the smallest of shrugs. Samus giggled.

"I think I have an idea. Well, I can't say it's an idea, as it is fairly reckless." She said. When Pikachu merely continued to look at her, she decided to elaborate. "The overcharge for both your powers and my suit probably won't wear off on its own. We should enter the maze and fight as many enemies as we can. Admittedly we'll fight each other again afterwards, but we'll be able to pinpoint what exactly seems to be going wrong."

"Pika!" Pikachu said, nodding enthusiastically. He jumped from Samus' arms and tottered from the room, likely to get ready.

Samus turned back to her suit. She smiled sheepishly. "And I just got done removing it too…"

* * *

B Rank

Well I figured out what it is." Samus said as she removed her power suit. Pikachu was resting softly on the table, but his ears perked as he heard Samus begin her diagnosis. "The energy of our Final smashes cause a strange energy backlash. In my suit, it causes some strange malfunctions and overcharge of the battery. For you, it's causing you to get amped up and have to release a large amount of energy."

"Pika." Pikachu said in understanding.

"The problem is I'm not entirely sure how to correct the problem. I think I'll need to adjust the energy levels in the power suit somehow to compensate, but that will be hard to judge without knowing exactly how your lightning attacks work." Samus said. "Obviously you can't change the levels of your electricity since it runs through your body unlike my suit."

"Pika~" Pikachu said, stretching and yawning. "Pika, pika pikachu. Pikachu?"

"No I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger." Samus said. "Though you're right. Trial and error may be the only way I can fix it."

Samus crossed her arms in thought as Pikachu paced around the table in a circle. The two remained like that for some time, not even taking notice as Lucario passed by on his way to the stadium. Bowser also came in to grab something from his locker, and Pit dropped off his weapons for maintenance with the weapon master.

They still couldn't think of a very good solution. "I suppose I could make a modification for measuring Watts and gigajoules." Samus said. "That way if I fought alongside you I could fight at full power and I could take measurements at the same time. With the measurements I would be able to adjust the power suit so our powers don't end up counteracting each other."

"Pika…" Pikachu said while hanging his head. It seems he hadn't understood the explanation.

"That sounds like a good plan." A slightly robotic voice said. Samus looked around to see Megaman standing at the repair center, likely having just dropped off some equipment for repairs. "I can help with that if you need it. I do have some blueprints for a measuring device."

"That would be great, thank you." Samus said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, raising a small hand to hi-five Megaman.

"Just leave it to me! You two will be back in form in no time flat." Megaman said, flexing his robotic arm impressively. The three broke into a fit of laughter.

* * *

A Rank

"And… there." Samus said, as she twisted the last bolt back into place. After battling alongside Pikachu with Megaman's electric measurement device, she had been able to match the reading to the ones her power suit took. After a bit of digging she located the problem area.

One of the main batteries, most of which had been properly contained, had a small break in its protective filter. This is why the overcharge kept happening when fighting Pikachu. Normally the electricity never affected the batteries thanks to the protective layer.

Samus had to construct an entirely new protective layer, but the weapon master had been a great help in providing all the materials and help she needed to get the job done.

"I'm glad you figured out what was wrong." Megaman said. "I'd stick around but I'm meeting Mario and Sonic to talk about our Juggernaut strategy."

"Pika? Pikachu." Pikachu said, waving his hand.

"Don't worry! We'll show Pac-man what for!" Megaman said, waving back.

The two fell silent as Samus rested after the long day of work she had gone through. Pikachu hopped onto her lap before laying down himself, smiling contentedly.

"I'm glad I won't hurt you anymore." Samus said, placing a hand softly on the yellow mouse Pokémon's fur. "Smash battles are about fighting, but it's not like we're here to seriously injure each other."

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"I've already seen enough people die because of mistakes, whether their own… or mine." Samus said, her voice falling to a whisper. "It's not easy to stay strong in spirit when things seem to always go wrong."

"Pika?" Pikachu said, looking up. "Pika Pikachu."

"You just have to do it? I guess you're right." She said. "After all, who else can protect the galaxy from an evil space dragon pirate?"

"Pi…pika." Pikachu said.

"It does sound a little silly when I say it like that, doesn't it." Samus said with a frown. "Trust me, he's worse than he sounds."

Pikachu nodded, seeming to take her word for it. "Pika, pika Pikachu."

"I can count on you huh? I'd like that." Samus said. "Thank you, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded again. The two sat there for a while longer, before both competitors eyes began to feel heavy. Slowly, they fell into slumber.

"Geez, ain't you a big sap." Little Mac said with a sigh, looking at the two. "I guess I'll leave them be for now. Might as well bug someone else for a change."

As he left, he closed the door behind him.


	5. F Robin x Ganondorf

**Author's note: **It's fun to get requests, but boy howdy did I end up with a ton. I hate ignoring the larger requests for the more singular ones, but I really do need an idea first. This one came to me the moment I saw it but boy is it weird.

Enjoy! Eventually I'll get to the ones people want, I promise.

F!Robin x Ganondorf

* * *

**C Rank**

Ganondorf laughed as he stood in the training room. He and young Robin had just fought, and it had been a great battle. If he could rate it on a scale, he would have put it on the higher end. Of course, by default it fell short to every one of his battles with Link and Zelda, the other two holders of the Triforce. Robin's weapons had use limits to them, which made him feel quite superior and confident in saying both Link and Zelda were stronger. Their weapons did not run out, and caused him much more trouble over a much longer period of time. This was merely a drop in the bucket.

"You remind me of my father." Robin said, sweeping a strand of hair from her face in annoyance.

"Oh? Has your father taken over the world and turned it into a barren wasteland as a tribute to his glory?" Ganondorf asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Pretty much. Though it was in an alternate timeline." Robin said.

Ganondorf laughed "Ha! You must be very proud of your family's accomplishments then!"

"I hate my father." Robin said angrily.

"Ah. Well that's a different tale I suppose." Ganondorf said, his smirk falling slightly. "You're not pretending to be some goody-two shoed nice girl, are you?"

"I'm not evil, if that's what you're implying." Robin said, glaring at him.

"Your tactics would say otherwise." Ganondorf said. "You're quite ruthless on the battlefield. Few can match that level of tactical decision."

"Then you don't know me at all." Robin said.

"If you truly believe that, then teach me, young tactician." Ganondorf said.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to fall for your cheap provocation." Robin sighed. "I'm much smarter than that."

"I don't doubt it, child." Ganondorf said, before he swept grandly from the room, his cape swishing behind him.

"I know he's just another evil jerk…" Robin said, clenching her fist. "But for some reason he really ticks me off!" She slammed her tome down onto the table angrily, startling poor Jigglypuff who jumped so high into the air that she got stuck to the ceiling.

Not entirely sure how the little Pokémon had managed that feat, Robin spent the next hour trying to coax the puffball down. The last thing she needed was the Pokémon fighters after her head.

* * *

**B Rank**

Robin and Ganondorf had returned from the labyrinth. It had been quite a battle in the maze. Ganondorf had shadowed her every move and stolen several enemies from her grasp, which had cause Robin to then chase him down and do the same. This had culminated in their two other competitors, a terrified Jigglypuff and a rather giggly Duck Hunt, to essentially stand by and watch as the two pummeled each other for the entire battle afterward. Robin had already had to deal with the Pokémon Trainer getting on her case about being a trauma creator for Jigglypuff, but right now she had more pressing concerns.

"You're not very fast, but you certainly are powerful." Robin said, standing straight and attempting to look Ganondorf in the eyes. He was still quite a bit taller than her and his eyes were blocked by his crossed arms.

"I possess the Triforce of power, so that much should be obvious." Ganondorf said, raising an eyebrow at the simplicity of her breakdown.

"I don't know what this Triforce of power is, so it's news to me." Robin said. "If you're so great, why don't you explain it?"

She sat down and pulled out a notebook, and after a moment in spite of himself Ganondorf took a seat as well across the table. "The Triforce in my world is our most sacred holy relic. It is made up of three triangles, each with a specific power. Mine is the Triforce of Power. It is said that my triangle was created by the goddess Din, who shaped the land of Hyrule."

"So the reason you covet it is because it gives you power over the land?" Robin asked, amazed.

"To an extent I suppose that is true. However, that is only when the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom do not interfere." He said.

"And Link and Zelda own those?" Robin asked.

Her curiosity, in spite of his desire to not be involved with heroic figures, was keeping him talking. She had an uncanny knack to make him feel like he would come off as a fool if he could not provide the answers.

"Yes, they do. Link holds the Triforce of courage, which holds the essence of Farore. Farore is renowned for creating the life that inhabits Hyrule. If you ask me, she made several poor choices with her creations." Ganondorf said.

"Well that's your opinion." Robin said. "It's not like you're a god yourself."

"That's the point of the Triforce, fool. Zelda's Triforce is the Triforce of wisdom. She has the essence of Nayru which rules over the laws that govern the world. Such as what causes life and death." Ganondorf said.

"Why was the Triforce split?" Robin said.

"I tried to obtain it." Ganondorf said. "Unfortunately, my plans were interfered with. I do not know why, but the triforce split in three. I only received the triforce of power. To have my wishes granted, I must find a way to possess the other two."

"Your wish?" Robin asked, looking up from her notes. This was the first time she had seen that hard exterior crack even a micrometer. Before she could ask, Ganondorf stood.

"Enough. I've spent too much time talking with a hero. You will only further debunk my plans." Ganondorf said. He once more swept out of the room.

Robin sat in the room, looking down at her notes. "A wish…"

* * *

**A Rank**

Robin threw her cloak to the ground, grabbing a backup and swinging it around her shoulders. In the battle she had teamed up with Ganondorf, only for him to use his magic constantly in a way that almost hit her. Her cloak, sadly, had taken a rather heavy beating because of it, and now lay in tatters upon the floor. Still, she had to find Ganondorf again. She did not back down in the face of adversity. She stared it in the face and then kicked its butt.

"Why have you been following me around?" Ganondorf said. He stood over the young woman, staring down as she glared defiantly into his eyes.

"Because I'm trying to understand you." She said.

"There is nothing to understand." He scoffed.

"There's always something to understand. My father I killed before I ever learned why he was doing what he was doing. I don't want to make that mistake with you." She said.

"Hah! You think you can kill me, little tactician? Interesting." Ganondorf felt another smirk fill his face.

"You spoke of a wish before." Robin said. "I want you to tell me what it is."

"To transform the desert my people live in to a paradise. At least, initially." Ganondorf said.

"Initially? So it's not your wish anymore?" Robin said.

"I was a weak man. I was unfit to rule." Ganondorf said. "I foolishly believed that the triforce could solve my problems without addressing the real issue."

"What… are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"There are oppressors and oppressed in this world. Even if one group manages to crawl up from the muck, they only replace the previous tyrant with a new one." Ganondorf said. "Therefore, as the true ruler of Hyrule I will level everyone's world to zero."

"You'll what?" Robin said.

"If everyone is in the muck, none can be oppressed. I will rule over all of them and remind them what true power is whenever necessary." Ganondorf said. His smirk told her he was entirely serious.

With a swish of his cloak, the Tyrant left the room. Robin nearly felt herself wretch. "That's… what even am I supposed to think of that?"

"You are not supposed to think anything of it." Zelda's voice made Robin turn. "Ganondorf is not the man he used to be. The triforce has forever corrupted him and his ideals."

"Zelda…" Robin said. "I just… was trying to understand."

"I recommend you stop. Ganondorf cannot be understood. And you cannot save him." Zelda gave Robin a soft pat on the shoulder, before leaving Robin as she had found her.

"But that's… not right." Robin said, gritting her teeth. "Am I really okay with this?"

* * *

**Rank S**

Robin and Ganondorf once again stood in the rest room, though the results of the battle they had undertaken was showing on both of their bodies. Robin had quite the stack of tomes that had been used during the battle, and the smith was furious at her for using so many Levin Swords haphazardly. She didn't understand why she kept managing to piss people off. Ganondorf, meanwhile, had to turn in his armor and put on a substitute, as the constant barrage of magic had worn it down to the point of uselessness. Both looked at each other with a small amount of respect.

"You have shown me your resolve." Ganondorf laughed heartily. "Indeed, you have become strong enough to stand against me. A worthy foe indeed."

"I didn't do it for your sake." Robin said. "I did it for my own."

"Oh? And why would that be?" Ganondorf said, looking down on her. Her defiant gaze hadn't changed since the first time they spoke. He found it rather endearing for an enemy.

"I wanted to believe you weren't beyond redemption." Robin said. "After all, anything can change."

"No. Some things are meant to be. My rule is inevitable." Ganondorf said. "In fact, if you are so determined on this sad attempt at redemption, I will dedicate my destruction of Hyrule solely to you."

"Heh, no thanks." Robin said, a small smirk crossing her face. "I'll stop you before you get the chance."

"Will you? How interesting." Ganondorf said, as the dark energy of his magic swirled around him. "Then after I defeat you, I will make you my queen. You will watch as the world burns and you can do nothing."

"Then when I defeat you I'll keep calling your name and draw you out of the darkness. I'll find the true Ganondorf before this monster took him over."

"You fight in vain. But perhaps that is why I find you so entertaining, lady tactician." Ganondorf said. "I will meet you again on the battlefield."

With another laugh, Ganondorf swept from the room. "I'm sorry, princess Zelda." Robin said, as the princess emerged from the shadows.

"No, you do not need to be. Your path is your own, and you must fight for what you believe in. Perhaps… no I should say I hope you do succeed. I would like to meet that hero as well." Zelda smiled.

"…Hero?" Robin asked.

Zelda giggled. "Shall I tell you? The Hero of the Gerudo people is quite a fascinating tale…"

The two women spent a great deal of time together after that, discussing the existence of a hero who was sorely missed.


	6. Duck Hunt x Game Watch

**Author's note:** I've been debating for a while how to handle character like the duck hunt dog and Game and watch, who are much more joke characters than even Wii Fit Trainer. The answer? I have no fudging idea, but I'm gonna give it a go anyway.

Also, thanks to onixflametheblue for writing the end stinger portion.

* * *

Duck Hunt x Game + Watch

**C Rank?**

"Well, that was a pretty good fight." Mac said, cracking his neck back and forth. Alongside him, Pikachu let out a hearty 'pika pi!' They had managed to fend off the team of Bowser and his son, with made for a surprisingly annoying combination. He'd only been glad the other koopalings hadn't been allowed to participate. With the eight smash system coming soon though, he worried that meant the battles were only going to get even crazier.

"That gust bellows item has got to be powered down somehow." He growled. Twice in a row the Koopa King had used that against him, sending him flying. The only reason they had won was thanks to Pikachu grabbing the Smash ball and taking them both out with a burst of lightning. "Think they'll address it in the upcoming rounds?"

Pikachu shrugged his tiny shoulders as they continued to make their way to the rest area. Mac knew he'd need to have a meeting with Doc Luis later to figure out some kind of counter strategy to the item. As they opened the door, a bucket of water fell straight onto his head. A moment later, he felt a nasty electric shock as Pikachu sparked up in protest.

Wondering who would pull a prank like this, he could hear the telltale signs of laughter from the nearest locker. Well, it sounding less like a laugh and more like an invitation to punch someone. Punching the locker as hard as he could, Mac saw Duck Hunt leap from the confines, laughing its head off.

The second thing he could hear was an annoying ringing sound. Looking up on the door, he saw the unmistakable two-dimensional form of Game and Watch.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask, even though I'm not going to get an answer. Why did you do that." Mac asked. All he got back in return was laughing and ringing. Of course that was all he was going to get.

* * *

**B Rank?**

Jigglypuff rested softly on the couch, breathing slowly. She had sung herself to sleep, having been unable to participate in the day's battles. Not many teamed up with her apart from Kirby and she was feeling a little sad. Whenever she felt sad, sleeping always seemed to make everything better.

What she didn't know, was that right next to her stood a paper-thin existence that was about to strike. The sudden ringing of a bell startled her from her slumber, and the face of a laughing dog had her screaming into the ceiling.

Game and Watch rang his bell before leaving the room, and Duck Hunt stood there, pointing at her and laughing a moment more before following suit. Jigglypuff puffed up her cheeks angrily as she floated back down. Those two were being real jerks.

* * *

**A Rank?**

Lucina raised her eyebrows slightly at the strange sight before her. Normally the rest room was empty, but in the middle of the room R.O.B. stood there, doing absolutely nothing. Draped over his robotic appendages were several decorative items, none of which she recognized. What she did recognize was the Duck Hunt Dog's Duck Companion, sitting atop the robots head.

"How strange." Lucina said, approaching R.O.B. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly the robot sprung to life, a strange song playing as the robot grabbed Lucina's arm and led her in a dance she could not recognize. What was worse was the iron grip prevented her from slipping away.

She could hear the sounds of laughter and ringing coming from behind her. So, it had been those two once again. She growled as she continued to be led through the dance, and the two ran from the room. The moment she got free, she swore she was going to find them and make them pay dearly for this.

* * *

**S Rank?**

Fox and Falco ducked and dodged as their opponents continued to troll them. This was seriously beginning to piss him off. The Duck Hunt continued to throw exploding barrels and discus at the both while Game and Watch stood behind him, ringing his bell at them constantly. Whenever they got close, Game and Watch would strike out with his flames and hammers while Duck Hunt laughed at them from behind.

"This is not worth it Fox." Falco argued as they continued to fight.

"For once, I agree. Let's self-destruct." Fox said. The two fighters leapt from the ring, ending the fight.

"Thank god we're out of that fight. Those two are way too obnoxious to fight." Falco said.

The sounds of laughter and ringing reached their ears. As the two spotted the duo rounding the corner, Fox and Falco set off in a sprint in the opposite direction, desperate to get away.

* * *

Morgan scratched her cheek, staring at her father incredulously as her green hair fell in front of her eyes. "Dad, that story made no sense."

While her father chuckled softly, her mom couldn't help but roll her eyes. "About as weird as your future child appearing in front of you one day from another universe? Because let me tell you, stories that make no sense tend to happen with stunning regularity."

Before Morgan could retort, her 'cousin' Morgan spoke up from where he sat next to her, "Yeah. Like for example how the hell was I born when my Mom and Dad don't even really love each other like yours do?"

The young goddess frowned at the male alternate version of herself, who sported green skin and fiery red hair done up in a mullet, before shrugging. "That was still a weird story."

A bucket of suddenly fell on Palutena's head, and the children both caught sight of Mr. Game and Watch and the Duck Hunt dog and duck fleeing, ringing and obnoxious laughter filling the air.

Morgan couldn't help but feel a little wary as her mother stood up from her seat. All of them had found themselves in one of the many common rooms available to the Smash fighters, so there wasn't anything to have stopped that from happening. Even so, the Light Goddess was putting out quite a menacing aura.

"Well," Robin said as he watched the water evaporate off his lady, "they're dead."


End file.
